familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Raul Nunes
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're invited to add your name to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 2010-01-07T15:45:03 Ribargorce / Ribargorza The convention is to name people as on Wikipedia and in something that resembles their native language. In this case, I was sloppy and just copied things from a French site, and I guess Aragonese is closer to Catalan than to Castilian. Feel free to change this. I know very little about Spanish history. rtol 17:22, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Dear Sir/Madam I am writing to you because I am trying to find out the Genealogy of my family, therefore, I would like to gather more information regarding the following: 1. My grandmother, who named Maria Nunes, was born probably on 11 th or 13 th February 1892 in Demerara, Guyana . 2. The mother of Maria Nunes, named Caroline Nunes was also born in Demerara, but I do not know exactly when. 3. The uncle of my grandmother- named Manuel Nunes was born in ± 1863, and I have a strong feeling that one or both of the parents of Caroline Nunes might have come from madeira,and also perhaps they were children of Portuguese emigrants. Therefore, I shall be very grateful if you could please inform me if it is possible to get the documents of Maria Nunes, Caroline Nunes and Manuel Nunes? Maria Nunes, was married to João Goncalves Coëlho on 26 th October 1910 in Paramaribo. When my grandmother married, she did not have official papers, but under oath she declared that she was the person who she was and also her mother had to make the same declaration. I now own and have the possession of the marriage Certificate where we found that information. Subsequently, this is the reason I would like you to help me find all the documents of above named persons. Manuel Nunes, born in 1863 was one of the witnesses of the marriage of Maria Nunes, including the following three people: - Simon Everhardus Sanches born ±1845 and his profession was Shoemaker. - Manoël Pareira da Silva born ±1864 and his profession was a Shopkeeper. - Manoël Fernandes da Souza born ±1866 and his profession was also a Shopkeeper. I am writing this in the hope or maybe there is a family connection between these people. The question is now Can you help/tell me how I can get the information ? And what it cost? I was at the national archive in the Hague and find out that there a count in 1921 and at that moment Maria Nunes had a cousin who lived with her her name was Mathilda Dias born 1 september 1897. Thanking you in advance, and looking forward to your reply at the under More info: Krant/ Newspaper : Suriname/ Surinam : koloniaal nieuws- en advertentieblad PERIODE 24-05-1910 t/m 20-12-1910 "FAMILIEBERICHTEN"' ( family anounces)' 24-05-1910, Dag --- Burgelijke Stand --- - Ondertrouwd: * Paramaribo , Suriname Joao Goncalves Coelho, weduwnaar van Domingos Pereira Luiz en Maria Clement. (It same that Maria clement is the same person as maria Nunes ) . mention address, Yours faithfully, Shirley Josephine Tijssen – Nunes